Brother and Sister
by Ahsoka 1234
Summary: Kevin bumps into a 11 year old girl...The only thing is THEY MIGHT BE RELATED! Mild K/G


**Authors note: I haven't made any other stories lately anyways I hope this story is a excellent and I came up with the idea when I was taking a shower weird huh? I do not own Ben 10 Alien force and I never will...:(**

Kevin, Gwen, and Ben were shopping for supplies like snacks for the road and things for Kevin's car. Gwen couldn't help but laugh when Kevin whined that he needed stuff for his car she also said that he still acts like a little kid. Kevin was done looking for his stuff and complaining that he'll take off without them if they don't hurry.

"Okay, when are we leaving?" asked Kevin.

Gwen and Ben ignored him and continued shopping. "You guys are shopping for supplies not clothes!" Kevin said, it was tempting for him to just get in the car and take off. Both Gwen and Ben ignored him again, Kevin who was frustrated started storming away and decided to pay for his things and leave. "Dang Tennesyons, can't wait to see the look on their face when I leave without them." Kevin said under his breath.

While we was heading toward the door he heard a little voice it sounded sweet and innocent, Kevin turned his head around and found himself looking at a little girl no older then eleven. "May I help you?" Kevin said raising an eyebrow at the girl. Kevin turned around searching for the girl's parents "Are you lost?" he assumed. He stared into her hazel eyes she had pale skin with black raven hair she wore black jeans with a torn up black jacket.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if I can have that purse that you have." she said.

Kevin looked down and saw a fashionable blue purse with hearts on it. He remembers that Gwen picked it out and told him to hold it. He smirked to himself thinking that Gwen will be so furious when she finds out that he gave it away _"Well, she ignored me."_ he thought.

"Okay, just how much are you willing to pay for it?" he said smiling.

The girl just stared at him emotionless he was expecting that she'll pay five dollars or let her parents pay he was expecting innocent answers like any 'I'll give you ten dollars for it' he was expecting something like that.

"Look, it's just a purse so I ain't paying you also what would a guy like you be doing with a pretty purse like that?" she replied quickly.

Kevin just stared at her shocked he never suspected an answer from her well, he expected an answer but not like that!

"Well, why do you want this purse?"

"I want it so I can sell it...So I can have money." She automatically said. For some odd reason this girl reminded Kevin of himself when he was a kid asking people if he can have that. He remembers last time when he asked a man if he can have that watch but Kevin's powers went out of control when the man refused.

"Look, kid I'll give you the purse just on one condition,"

"And that condition is..." said the curious girl.

"If you tell me your name and just stuff about you."

"Fine."

Kevin sat the girl down and he talked to her he learned multiple things about her like her name is Alyssa and her favorite color is baby blue and her parents abandoned her Kevin asked why but she just wouldn't tell him. Then Kevin told her about him and that he has this strange power Alyssa's eyes widen when he said 'My parents abandon me because I have strange powers'.

Kevin turned when he saw Gwen and Ben running toward him. "Alyssa, my friends are here so I guess this is see ya." Kevin said clamly. "Will I ever see you again?" He turned and nodded but he doubted it.

wWwWwW

"Kevin where's my purse?" asked Gwen, she started searching and then faced him for an answer. "Look, baby...I gave it to a girl but before you start complaining this girl was an innocent also she was a kid."

Gwen stared at him shocked and furious she adored that purse and it was on sale! But she just let it pass and decided that she'll get it online.

**Authors note: Okay just to let you know that the second chapter will be Alyssa's POV and Kevin's...sooo REVIEW**


End file.
